


Оговорки

by Emma_Frost



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл "Оговорки" с ФБ-2015 - когда что-то пошло не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Не попал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аомине следует инстинктам.

Не то чтобы ему было дело до всяких выпендрежников. Рука сама дернулась, вот и все.

Аомине вспомнил нужное слово: «инстинкт». Вот как называлось это древнее, первобытное чувство. Это оно звало его за собой, когда в поле его зрения появлялись волнующие округлости, большие и упругие, похожие на спортивные снаряды. Это оно заставляло его мечтать и ставило перед ним важные жизненные цели. Это чувство научило его всему, в том числе читать журналы и размышлять о вечном.  
И когда он поднял с земли укатившийся мяч и запустил его в белокурую голову — это тоже был он. Инстинкт.

Подумаешь, модель. Та еще знаменитость. Школьная звезда, о которой шептались по углам девчонки, даже самые одаренные, то есть симпатичные. Только из-за них Аомине знал имя этого типа. Нашли на кого пялиться, он же вечно бродит по школьному двору с таким кислым видом, будто ему тут все осточертело.

Аомине просто не мог удержаться.

Мяч описал в воздухе красивую дугу — Аомине даже языком прищелкнул от удовольствия — и врезался в светлый затылок с ювелирной точностью.

— А-а-ай!

Шлепнулась наземь сумка, посыпались книжки. Покатился в сторону горшок с каким-то растением, листья которого топорщились во все стороны, ярко-зеленые, с острыми краями.

— Ты что творишь?! — возопила ушибленная модель, поворачиваясь к Аомине. — Мячом кидаться? А ешли бы ты попал в мои очки и ражбил их? А ешли бы ты выбил мне жубы? Думаешь, что делаешь, болван?!

Аомине растерянно смотрел на жертву инстинкта. Та смотрела на него, щурясь из-под огромных роговых очков и грозно сверкая металлическими брекетами.

Сначала он подумал, что его удар обладает волшебной силой и превращает журнальных моделей в ботаников, и только потом понял, что попал не в того.

Придется бросать еще раз, подсказал инстинкт. Он не любил оставаться неудовлетворенным.

...Кисе Рета брел по школьному коридору с тоскливо-скучающим выражением лица.


	2. Подходящая обувь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Кагами новые кроссовки!

— Да ладно?! — Коганей неверяще уставился на коробку. — Он правда тебе их дал? Свои кроссовки?! Этот... этот...

— Как мило с его стороны, — пропела Рико. У нее было просто отличное настроение.

— Да не может быть, — усомнился еще кто-то. Кажется, Фурихата. – Ты пошутил, правда? Куроко, скажи, это ведь шутка?

— Вы просто купили их в магазине, — заключил Хьюга. — Коробка-то совсем новая. Так, Куроко?  
Куроко помолчал немного, потом посмотрел на Кагами, будто взглядом спрашивал его согласия, наконец покачал головой и сказал:

— Нет. Это правда. Аомине-кун был так добр, что одолжил свою обувь Кагами-куну. Я думаю, — добавил Куроко, пока остальные молчали, а Рико довольно ухмылялась, — что он на самом деле хочет, чтобы мы выложились на полную и победили команду Кайджо. Потому что мы победили Тоо, и если мы не победим Кайджо, то получится, что Кисе-кун сильнее Аомине-куна, а это значит...

— Мы победим, — успокоил его Кагами. — Это же «джорданы»! Это же я. Это же мы! — немедленно исправился он, и Куроко улыбнулся в ответ. Почти незаметно. Только Рико успела увидеть, как шевельнулись его губы.

В наступившей тишине Кагами открыл коробку и вытащил наружу огромный красно-белый кроссовок. Под аплодисменты Фурихаты нацепил его на левую ногу и теперь смотрел на нее восхищенно, как если бы только что встретил «джорданы» своей жизни.

— Кагами-кун, — позвал Куроко.

— Отлично подошел! — объявил Кагами, почему-то сгибая и разгибая ногу в колене. — Я даже не ожидал. У нас и правда одинаковый размер.

— Кагами-кун, — все тем же мягким тоном повторил Куроко. Пока вся команда таращилась на обновку, он внимательно разглядывал содержимое коробки, словно увидел внутри что-то необычное. — Я думаю, нам придется позвонить Момои-сан и снова встретиться с Аомине-куном. Если ты не против, конечно.

— Что? Зачем это?

— Дело в том, — объяснил Куроко, извлекая из коробки второй кроссовок и демонстрируя его на ладони, как в рекламе по телевизору; ладонь была в два раза меньше подошвы, — что у тебя нет второй левой ноги. Чему я очень рад. Для игры в баскетбол это было бы неудобно.


	3. Ah! My Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Третий — не всегда лишний.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В драббле присутствуют две личности Акаши (Ореши и Бокуши) и еще один внезапный персонаж.

Он был одет очень странно, а улыбался еще подозрительнее.

И появился совсем не вовремя. Они как раз выясняли, кто из них главный.

— Я мог вернуться в любой момент, — говорил Ореши, — но я терпеливо ждал, когда настанет мое время. Ты проиграл. Ты должен уйти. Пора тебе исчезнуть.

— Отвали от меня! — твердил Бокуши. — Мой проигрыш невозможен. Матч еще не закончен! Я абсолютен!

Но голос его становился все тише, даже если все еще сохранял прежнюю властность.

— Сдавайся уже. Ты больше не можешь выиграть.

— Молчи! Я выиграю прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент, и буду выигрывать всегда!

Увы, он достиг своего предела. Абсолютный Бокуши потерпел поражение, и спасать их обоих от проигрыша придется тому, кто столько времени скрывался в тени.

Ореши вздохнул, разминая мышцы. Возможно, все эти несколько лет отдыха были предоставлены ему для того, чтобы как следует накопить силы.

Теперь он должен исполнить их общее желание. Самое сильное и искреннее. Он уже победил себя самого, осталось только победить Куроко, показав ему свою истинную мощь. Он должен выложиться на полную.

В тот момент, когда он уже собирался отодвинуть Бокуши в сторону и вернуться на поле, кто-то вежливо кашлянул у него за спиной.

Ореши обернулся.

Перед ним стоял еще один Акаши Сейджуро. Он выглядел точно так же, как Бокуши, и отличался от него лишь чем-то неуловимым. Возможно, татуировкой на лбу между бровей. Или бесконечно благостным выражением лица.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал он и немедленно поклонился. Ореши согнулся пополам в ответном поклоне.

— Здравствуйте, — отозвался он. – Простите, что не заметил вас сразу. Искренне раскаиваюсь в своей небрежности...

— Это еще кто такой? — подал голос Бокуши. — Не смей преклонять перед ним голову, Сейджуро. Стой здесь. Слушай меня.

— Я, — сказал новый Акаши, вытягиваясь во весь свой незначительный рост, складывая ладони вместе и закрывая глаза. Вокруг него сиял ореол яркого света, а за спиной раскрылась веером едва заметная тень от крыльев, — это мы. Это вы. Вы оба.

Где-то вдалеке заиграла музыка, разбегаясь на множество мелодий. У болельщиков на трибунах начали звонить телефоны, один за другим.

— Я, — продолжал незнакомец нараспев, — всегда здесь. Просто вы меня не замечали. Потому что я глубоко внутри. Очень глубоко. Даже глубже подсознания. Я — та часть вас обоих, которая всегда помогает вам, но о которой вы и не подозревали. Я — божество.

— Врешь, — с удовлетворением отметил Бокуши. — Это я божество. А ты самозванец. Сейджуро, отойди от него.

Ореши задумчиво разглядывал новенького.

— Знаешь... у меня давно уже, — произнес он с расстановкой, — возникло ощущение, что здесь находится еще кто-то. Некая... тень? Как будто кто-то постоянно наблюдает за нами со стороны. А ты? Ничего такого не почувствовал?

— Здесь нет никого, кроме меня, — Бокуши был категоричен. — Даже ты лишь призрак прошлого. Ты не существуешь. Твое присутствие здесь — результат моей снисходительности.

— Я не тень, я свет, — возразил новенький. — Я причина наших побед. Мое имя — Ватакушиши, – сказал он и вдруг широко раскрыл глаза; они полыхнули золотом, а потом постепенно окрасились в багряный цвет. — Это я даровала нам Глаз Императора. Вы же не думали, что такие способности бывают у простых смертных?

Бокуши немедленно подчеркнул, что не является простым смертным, но его уже никто не слушал.

— Но я могу гораздо больше, — заметил Ватакушиши. — Я превосходно пою. Я умею танцевать диско. Я способна расколоть планету, уронив на нее метеорит... и еще я могу соединить нас напрямую с источником божественной мощи. Вы познаете все возможности беспроводной связи с высшими силами.

Ореши смотрел на новую неожиданную часть себя и чувствовал, как его тело наполняется теплым вибрирующим светом и всей кинетической энергией электромагнитной волны частотой в две целых и четыре десятых гигагерц.

— Иди же, — сказал Ватакушиши, воздевая руки. — Иди на поле. Иди к ним с чистым открытым сердцем, и да исполнится твое желание.

Он выдержал паузу, музыкально просиял и удалился прочь походкой танцующего Шивы.

— Какая странная манера одеваться, — после долгого молчания заметил Ореши, все еще глядя ему вслед. — Надеюсь, эта странная личность никогда не возьмет над нами верх. Не хотелось бы однажды увидеть себя в подобном наряде.

— Я абсолютен, — добродушно напомнил Бокуши. Похоже, появление незнакомца придало ему сил и вернуло хорошее настроение. — Я отказываюсь! Я не ношу женские майки и осуждаю любые проявления вульгарности.


	4. Око Тьмы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фурихата увидел монстра!

— Простите, — сказал Акаши Сейджуро, капитан команды Тейко и всего Поколения чудес. — Я заставил вас ждать.

Фурихата увидел монстра.

Волосы, похожие на пламя, шевелились вокруг его головы. На лице лежала зловещая тень, скрывая черты, — и только глаз, огромный и желтый, сиял на фоне кромешной тьмы.

Казалось, над Акаши клубится дым, погружая мир в сумрак.

Фурихата уже видел такое однажды.

Глаз Мордора. Око Саурона. Зря он посмотрел этот фильм. Мало того, что ему снились орки, так теперь сам Повелитель Ужаса явился в реальный мир, чтобы перепугать всех до смерти.

Правда, Фурихата не ожидал, что Повелитель окажется таким невысоким. Почти того же роста, что и Куроко.

Глаз продолжал сиять, а Фурихата — дрожать от страха.

— Дайки, — сказал Повелитель, и Фурихата сначала даже не понял, что это за слово, решил было, что какое-то заклятие. — Рета. Шинтаро. Ацуши. И Тецуя.

«Только не называй мое имя, — в отчаянии думал Фурихата, — только не называй мое!»

Ему отчего-то казалось, что если Повелитель назовет его по имени, жизнь его изменится необратимо.  
— Не мог бы ты оставить нас?

Фурихата вздрогнул, поняв, что обращаются к нему.

Он бы с удовольствием оставил их всех, более того, он просто мечтал это сделать, и пусть бы Рико потом избила его до кровавых синяков. Но Фурихата не мог сдвинуться с места. Даже пошевелить пальцем ноги.

Должно быть, это Повелитель заколдовал его. Подчинил его волю, и теперь издевается над ним, и непременно накажет за непослушание. Фурихата зажмурился уже, представляя себе, как это будет, вообразил подробно и в красках, как вдруг...

На его плечо легла рука. Спокойная, сильная рука воина.

«Арагорн!» — догадался Фурихата.

— Значит, это ты Акаши, — произнес Арагорн голосом Кагами. — Рад познакомиться.

Глаз Повелителя увеличился в размерах и засиял еще ярче, и Фурихата понял, что сейчас начнется Великая Битва.

— Шинтаро, — сказал Повелитель опасно спокойным тоном, поворачиваясь к одному из своих некромантов. — Могу я одолжить у тебя ножницы?

Фурихата надеялся, что у Арагорна тоже есть что-нибудь острое. Например, меч из эльфийской стали, закаленный соком ядовитых трав.

— Мне волосы мешают, — снисходительно пояснил Повелитель. — Я как раз думал подстричь их... Ты Кагами-кун, верно?

Фурихата не сомневался, что это обманная уловка и Повелитель отвлекает внимание перед тем, как нанести смертельный удар. Нужно было закричать и предупредить Кагами, чтобы не называл свое имя, чтобы не поддавался чарам, но голос все еще не слушался Фурихату.

Они были обречены.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Акаши, протягивая ножницы своему смертельному врагу, — подровняй мне челку. У моего парикмахера все время руки дрожат и пальцы трясутся, в прошлый раз целый клок волос выстриг. Ты справишься с этим гораздо лучше.

Он говорил вежливо, но властно, словно не сомневался в том, что его приказы абсолютны, и челка будет подстрижена идеально.


	5. Скажи ему вовремя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Выбор Митобе.

Митобе/Коганей.

Митобе просто не успел сказать «нет».

Он верил, Коганей бы его понял. Может быть, не совсем правильно, как в тот раз, когда он хотел булочку с бобовой пастой, а Коганей решил, что апельсиновую. Или когда он собирался немного отдохнуть вдвоем на траве, а Коганей подумал, что Митобе привел его на берег реки, чтобы пускать кораблики.

Никто другой не знал Митобе так хорошо и не ошибался в его намерениях так часто.  
Но Митобе не протестовал. В конце концов, мастерить кораблики и брызгать водой друг в друга было действительно здорово, а апельсиновые булочки нравились ему не меньше бобовых.

Коганей не всегда верно истолковывал желания, зато чувства Митобе легко доходили до его сердца. Как будто Коганей действительно мог их слышать. И даже когда он ошибался, он все равно оказывался прав, и Митобе ни разу не приходилось пожалеть о его решениях.  
Возможно, Коганей знал Митобе лучше самого Митобе.

Но не в этот раз. Коганей был слишком возбужден, воодушевлен и взволнован. Он даже не взглянул в лицо Митобе, не попытался поймать умоляющее выражение его глаз, просто схватил за руку и потянул за собой, и Митобе послушно пошел следом. Он никогда не отказывался от приглашений Коганея.

Они почти бежали по коридору, шаг в шаг, а потом завернули в класс и остановились возле парт, за которыми сидели два незнакомых Митобе человека.

— Можешь нас записать? — поинтересовался Коганей, упирая руки в боки и ухмыляясь во весь рот. Митобе не видел его лица, но знал, что тот ухмыляется.

Он даже не услышал, что Коганею сказали в ответ. Но чувствовал, как по виску к щеке сбегает прохладная капля пота.

— Ура! — завопил Коганей, и Митобе понял, что все кончено. — Мы сделали это, Митобе! Конечно, у него есть опыт! У меня?.. Я играл в теннис в средней школе, но когда я увидел игру Митобе... Митобе, нас взяли! Мы будем играть в баскетбол! Просто супер! Митобе! Митобе?..

Говорить вслух было немного непривычно, но он все еще помнил, как правильно произносить звуки. Хотя интонацию ухватил не сразу.

— Нет, — сказал Митобе, отодвинув Коганея и смело шагая навстречу диалогу. — Нет. Мы не будем играть в баскетбол, Кога. Я не хочу. В баскетбол. Я хочу... выращивать цветы. Вместе с тобой.

Он взял Коганея за руку и сжал покрепче его пальцы в своих.

— Мы идем вступать в клуб цветоводов. Вместе. Сейчас.


End file.
